


Sensational Stories

by AmeliaSanders



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bigotry & Prejudice, Car Accidents, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Multi, Negative Body Image, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSanders/pseuds/AmeliaSanders
Summary: This story was intended as a platonic Sans and OC story but you can take it as pre-relationship.Warnings:Very mild angst, Fluff, Bigotry, Bad punnery by author
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. All I need is a signal.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was intended as a platonic Sans and OC story but you can take it as pre-relationship.
> 
> Warnings:Very mild angst, Fluff, Bigotry, Bad punnery by author

“If she doesn’t shut up, I’m going to break something.” Barbara thought, as she watched said woman go off on the poor skeleton monster. Said skeleton was very tense and was trying to not let the smile he held on his face from slipping.

Barbara was wiping down the counters, working a night shift in Terry’s Pub. The pub was owned by her father, and she worked every weekend to help her father out. She goes to the nearest college and lives in the dorms. It was a nice arrangement and she was pretty content. When the barrier shattered and Monsters introduced themselves back into the world, her father had gotten to know Grilby. A fire elemental who shared the same passion as her father; to build a place that was a safe haven, without the dangers and horrors of the outside world. However, sometimes, the bigotry and hate can slip in via selfish pricks such as this screaming woman. 

Barbara could see that the poor skeleton was trying to calm the woman down, who had come into this bar, and taken one look at the handful of monsters situated in it, before she started shouting and disrupting everyone. The skeleton, who you didn’t actually know the name of but you do know was a regular here, had tried to reason with her but it was like the words were entering through one side and leaving the other.

Sadly, this wasn’t the first time bigots like her have tried to express their complaints about her father’s alliance with Grilby, which was known to the general community. Normally, though, the other employees would handle the situation instead of her, as her father had told in strict terms to never get involved, because he was wildly protective of her. 

However Mace was late today and he was the one that normally took care of these kinds of situations, and the guard who her father had hired after some very dangerous riots had called in sick today.   
Everyone else was too shy or scared to speak up, because then you would be a target. It wasn’t a secret what happened when hate gangs got hold of ‘Monsterfuckers’, if you’re lucky you’re only beaten up.

As is if she gave a fuck.

It was getting really hard to stay behind this counter; her knuckles were white from clutching the bar so tightly. Although, the skeleton was trying to calm down this crazy person, it was obvious that his strategy wasn’t working. Barbara’s patience was going to snap, as she desperately held back her anger for the sake of not disobeying her father and to not scare away her costumers. It was when the skeleton made eye contact with her, his eyes pleading, betraying his calm and collected exterior that she finally snapped.

All she saw was red as she vaulted over the counter, and walked briskly towards them. She failed to notice that the relief the skeleton’s eyes had shown was quickly replaced by alarm as she grabbed the woman by the collar.

The woman yelped, and Barbara could only scoff at her.

“Are you done?” Barbara asked through gritted teeth to the gulping woman.

“What?” The woman asked dumbly, hands gripping Barbara’s wrist and squeezing subconsciously.

“I said, Are. You. Done.” She said once more.

Suddenly the anger that had gone from the woman’s eyes returned, and she glared at Barbara. The woman shook herself of Barbara’s grip, and took a step back from her. She pointed her finger at Barbara’s face and screamed, “How dare you, traitor? Letting these devils enter to this establishment. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Barbara should’ve reasoned with her calmly or try to kindly ask her if she wanted something but her patience had drained completely by just talking to her, and she knew if she didn’t get rid of her she would probably going to hurt her, very badly.

Barbara laughed bitterly at the scowling woman, “Very funny.”

The woman looked very confused at Barbara’s remark before yelping as Barbara lifted her into a bridal carry. The woman squawked at her position and tries to shake free, screaming, “Hey! What are you doing?” and “Put me down you stupid lady!”

Barbara ignored her, her face betraying no emotion as she carries her out of the building with the whole bar watching them both with wide eyes which only made the woman blush further. As Barbara took her out into the sidewalk, garnering some stares in the street, she finally drops the woman on to the sidewalk. The woman quickly gets up, and glares severely at Barbara although it was ruined by the severe blushing on her face.

“Why’d you do that?!” She screamed.

“I did the nice thing.” Barbara answered primly back. “Now get lost.” This time Barbara let a smirk appear on her face. “People are staring.”

The woman sputtered at her red in the face before looking around her to see if the bartender was telling truth and sure enough people were staring and giggling at her. She straightened up and turned away, head held high with the parting words of, “You’ll regret this.”

Barbara watched as the woman turned the corner and disappear, she frowned, this was going to have consequences, she knew very well but she couldn’t bring herself to feel regret. As she walked inside, she felt herself smile at the applause from her costumers and as she looked at the skeleton, who was staring at her with bright eye lights and a small incredulous smile she reaffirms to herself that she could never regret her actions.

Even if she gets hurt.

She walks to the skeleton and asks him, “Are you alright?” 

“Pfft I’m alright if you are.”

“I’ve never been better.” She says, grinning at him.

She beckons him to follow her as she goes behind the counter; he sits on a stool with his head on his hand. 

“What do you fancy?” She asks him.

“Ketchup.” He answers back casually, and she laughs, already used to his order.

“It’s on the house, on account for the stress you must’ve felt on that encounter.” She says half joking, half sympathetically as you hand him the bottle of ketchup.

“Thanks, but you’re performance was more than enough for me.” He said, taking the bottle and smiling at her with laughter in his eye lights.  
She laughs heartily and starts wiping the counter.

“Honestly, I had to do it because the other option was to punch her face.” That earned her a snort and a chuckle, this time she laughs with him. “Anyway, what’s your name? You always come here so I don’t want to keep calling you ‘Skeleton’.” She says, looking at him curiously.

“Heh well if you wanted to ketchup with me, you should’ve just said so.” He says and she snickers at his pun, his straightens up and raises a skeletal hand above the bar towards her. She shakes it as he   
says, “My names sans, sans the skeleton.”

“My names Barbara Terry, uh the human.” 

“Terry?” He asks, his eyes looking at her inquisitively, and Barbara raises a thumb pointing towards her chest.

“My father owns this place and I study at Ebbot College.” She says, spreading her arms with a flourish.

“Then you know Grillby?”

“I’ve met him once or twice but my father knows him better, why’d you ask?”

Sans smiles at her, putting his head on his hand again and taking a sip from the bottle.

“Grilby’s a good friend of mine; send my thanks to your father for helping him out.” He said genuinely, and she smiles gently at him, nodding her assent.

He keeps her company as she cleans and serves, and he’s good company if she does say so yourself, his puns are hilarious and she relates to his sense of humour. It’s like they both think on the same wavelength, it’s so thrilling and she’s never had this much fun bartending. She can already feel the budding friendship forming. A thought hits her and she stares out the windows with a frown.

“You okay?” Sans asks with concern in his eyes as Barbara stops her movements suddenly.

“Just thinking about how I’m going to go home, after the incident today, I-“, She cuts herself off, but Sans already understands what she means. He looks out the window in thought with her.

“You walk?” He asks.

“Yeah, to the dorms.”

“If you’re comfortable with it, I could walk you home.” He says glancing hesitantly to her, wondering if she would be uncomfortable with it.   
He’s slightly taken back when she relaxes looking at him with gratitude.

“Would you really, is it too much trouble?” She asks, hands fiddling with the ends of her shirt.

Well, he couldn’t say no to that. “Sure, I’ll be fine. My apartment is closer anyways."

“Thanks, it’s easier to be brave when you have someone, you know.”

He looks hard at you at that before looking down and staring at the counter. He laughs a quiet laugh and looks at you with slightly dilated pupils.

“I understand that more than you know.”


	2. A song for the broken and beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write this with a specific relationship type in mind so you can interpret this however you want. Male OC and DanceTale Toriel. 
> 
> Warnings: Car Accidents (don't worry the gore is non existent.), Hospitals idk, protective siblings

The curtain of darkness wrapped around the lonely car that was driving at night, his car was the only one in the highway and he was getting a little scared.

Eldrich Maldonado had come from a convention in Ebboton City, he was driving back to Sunrise Valley, his hometown and the place that his instrument shop business was established. He had always loved going on trips like this but it would’ve been more fun with his friends. They couldn’t come as some of them were too busy, and the other half didn’t really follow his passion of music. The radio was on and was playing some kind of pop music, and he subconsciously bobbed his head to the beat of it.

It was an innocent scene and he should’ve felt sleepy, but in reality there was a cold pit in his stomach and he was sweating buckets. He was terribly afraid of the dark, a fear that was born in his childhood, and stayed till adulthood, to the amusement of his friends and family. He didn’t find it funny at all. As he said before he loved trips like this but he usually had his friends to keep him company in his car. But now he was alone and vulnerable and anyone could murder him if they wanted too.

He felt a small whine come out of his throat, and hastily turned the volume of the radio up, thankful for the cheerful song that played louder now. This went for hours with Eldrich scared out of his goddamn mind.

He really wishes he had someone.

The road was flanked by many lamp posts that lit the nights and his headlights guided the way through the lonely roads. He noticed a sign that signalled he was almost to the entrance to his town and he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, closing his eyes momentarily. He opened his eyes as something in the left field of his vision caught his eye. His stomach dropped as he saw a deer jump out into the road, crossing his car’s path to cross the road.

He quickly swerved the wheel to the left, pressing hard onto the gas pedal. He realized in cold horror that his car wouldn’t make it, as it dropped and rolled, and all he could do was duck and hope for the best.

A sudden jerk of movement made him hit his head hard on the dashboard and he blacked out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt himself wake up as a voice called from above him. He blearily looks up and realizes he was on the road, lying on his back. The tumbled down car was to his left and he realized his arm was numb. He heard a voice again and looked up to see… a goat .

They were saying something as his mind tries to hastily catch up with the fact that he was saved by a goat? ‘Well whoever they are they did save me, I should thank them.’

“Hello dear, can you hear me?” The garbled words of the goat that jumbled in his mind suddenly became clear, and he looked up at the purple eyes of the…monster.

Suddenly it clicks in his mind; this goat was a monster, a she-monster if her voice was an indication. He smiles at her and nodded, hissing when he felt a pain on the left side of his head. His right arm came up to touch it before a soft paw held it gently; she smiled at him softly though her eyes betrayed her concern as she stared at his head wound.

“I really wish I could heal you but then I would put you and me in unnecessary trouble.”

“It’s okay, your voice is nice.” The soft words came out of his mouth as his mind tried to get control of his thoughts and he was too dazed to be embarrassed.

She laughed gently, and he found himself loving the sound of it too.

“It’s quite alright my dear, if my voice makes you happy then it’s the least I can do.” She said holding your right hand with her left paw. “Can you tell me your name dear?”

“Eldrich, what’s yours?” He says, his words starting to slur, his dazed mind catches the furrow of her brows at his slowly decreasing consciousness.

“I’m Toriel Dreemur and I live in Sunrise Valley.” She says rubbing her thumb over his knuckles and Eldrich tries to focus on that feeling. He recognises that falling asleep was probably not the best idea.

Suddenly he hears a loud noise and he cringes away from it, muttering, “What’s that noise?”

She laughs hard at his reaction and tries to smother it when she sees his confused expression.

“It’s the ambulance dear.” She says wiping his hair out of his face.

“Oh.” Was his curt response. “Does this mean I can sleep now, I’m really tired.”

Her warm smile and eyes turn into panic as she grips his hand a little too hard for his comfort as she laughs, but this time it’s shrill and fake and he finds he doesn’t like it this time.  
“You can’t sleep now, my dear. Okay?” Her panicked words came rushing out of her and she gripped his hand between her two paws. “Just a little more okay, you have to be awake a little more, just look at me.”

Eldrich tried, he really tried but he felt himself slipping, as the emergency workers came out of the ambulance bringing a stretcher along with them. He felt himself being picked up and he closes his eyes as he’s laid on the stretcher. All he could remember was Toriel by his side gripping his hand.

And he fell asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he realized was that there was an incessant beeping that wouldn’t stop after he noticed it. Next was the smell, the smell of medicine and anaesthetics that was so invasive to his nose.

The smell of a hospital.

Then he felt the pain, it radiated from his left arm which, he realized, was in a cast. He opens his eyes to confirm that he had broken his left arm. The next main spot of major pain was his head and he lifts his right arm as he touches the bandages that wrapped around his head. He looks around what seemed to be a hospital room and he gazes in curiosity at his surroundings.

To the right there was a window that was covered with curtains so that the outside world was obscured. Light was peeking through the folds of the cheap curtain and it laid gently on him. To his left were plastic chairs for visitors that were in one corner. He looked to see a drawer to his right, his eyes widens as he his eyes looks at the bouquet of flowers curiously. He didn’t know the type of flowers they were but they were a beautiful light blue. He noticed a note lying neatly next to the flowers and he reaches for it wondering who had visited him but the pain in his head intensifies and he gasps. Tightly closing his eyes he breathes deeply as the waves of pain rushes over him unforgivingly. His hands clutches tightly onto the cover that were laid on him.

When the pain gradually dimmed into a constant but light pain he quickly reached for the bell and presses it to summon someone.

After a few minutes the door opened to relieve a woman in her early thirties, with her ginger hair tied back into a bun. She wore a clean, white nurse uniform. She hurriedly rushes to his bed and checks his vitals before looking at him inquiringly.

“Pain uh the pain is really uhh painful. Do you have anything to stop the … pain.” He said, brain trying to make a coherent sentence.

The nurse smiled at him sympathetically though her eyes betrays amusement at his muddled mouth.

“Your pain meds must’ve run out, I’ll get the doctor. Do you want anything?” She asked him.

“Toast.” Came his quick response, he blinked before trying to sound more polite. “I want toast please.”

She laughs, and he found himself smiling at her amusement.

“We don’t have toast but we do have hospital food.” She said dramatically with a flourish of her hands. Eldrich could feel his face drop, which the nurse shrugged apologetically to.

“Alright.” He said with a deflated voice.

The nurse nods at him before leaving the room, Eldrich watches the door for a few minutes before sighing and lying back on his pillow. He closes his eyes but is unable to fall asleep, his mind alight with running thoughts about the accident he was in. His memories were a mess but he does remember soft paws, a gentle smile and a name, Toriel.

He says the name out loud to the empty room and smiles at the warmth it brought him.

Another few minutes passed before the door once again swung open to a man in a white coat.

Ah, his doctor.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘I hate hospital food.’ He thought for millionth time as he ate dry food. His only saving grace was the pudding that he was eating now.

The doctor’s words still rang in his head. He had been lucky they had said, with the tumbling his car took, it was a miracle that he came out with only a broken arm and injured head. Eldrich felt very grateful but his mind couldn’t help wondering about the other scenario. He had almost died, oh god.

He shook his head sternly; wincing when small shocks of pain roll over his head to his neck. This was no time to think of that, Eldrich recognized that he was offered a miracle and he wasn’t going to waste it thinking about the what if. It would do him no good. The doctor, Dr.Rashad, told he was to stay for a week, where they would check his head and the bruises and scratches he had endured. He was to come back two weeks later to remove the cast on his left hand that would hopefully be healed by then. It was all basic information and he had felt relieved to see the damage wasn’t horrible.

The only problem was his car, it was totalled by the accident, luckily he had insurance he just hoped that it wouldn’t be too much trouble. Until then no more trips, he thought wryly.  
He was broken from his thoughts as the door opened to reveal another nurse, he was a male one this time. He walked and took his tray from him Eldrich after he had kept the finished pudding cup. Before leaving the room he turned around and asked him, “You have visitors, would you like them to come into you room?”

Eldrich nodded at the nurse, who left the room at his answer, and thought curiously who it was. It was probably his older sister, his only family. But the nurse had implied more than one, perhaps his friends. He absentmindedly looked to the right and his eyes landed on those light blue flowers and that mysterious note. This time he reached to the note and opened it carefully, only using his right hand.

It read;  
Hello, this is Toriel, the goat monster that you met when you had that dreadful accident.  
I have sent you some hydrangeas to light up the room and I hope you like it.  
I will be visiting you to check on your progress and I hope you will allow be to support you.  
Yours truly- Ms Toriel.

“So they’re Hydrangeas.” Eldrich says, smiling at the flowers that were perched on the drawer. Placing the note on his lap he grabbed the bouquet and smelt it. He could feel himself beaming at the beautiful sky blue flowers. He felt his chest warm up and he laughed at the sheer joy he felt at the flowers. He never really thought much about flowers but the fact that it was given so caringly made the flowers so important to him.

Eldrich wonders if maybe the other visitor is-

The door opens and he quickly glances to the doorway to confirm if he’s right. His sister, Verna a short but stern woman who shared his blue eyes but had blonde hair when his was brown, quickly walks to his bed, hugging him carefully and fiercely. Eldrich wraps his arms round her but looks over her shoulder, to see Toriel, closing the door before glancing and smiling to him. Eldrich felt his smile grow and pulled back from his sister, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were clouded with worry and she bombarded him with questions. Eldrich only smirked and put his hand on her mouth.

“Will you let me talk?” He said playfully and pulled his hand from her. Scoffing at him she proceeded to look at his injuries, she stops halfway and glares at Eldrich with a curt, “Explain.” Before continuing.

Eldrich only chuckled and looked at Toriel who was holding back a laugh; he winks at her before looking to Verna.

“There really isn’t much to say.” Eldrich said, grabbing hold of his sister’s hand, and smiling gently at her. “But the point is, I’m okay.” He emphasized.

Verna stared at him hard, before sighing, taking her hand from his hold before rubbing her forehead. Eldrich frowned; she must’ve been really worried. They only had each other after all.

After a few second of quiet, Eldrich turns to Toriel who had moved to the left side of the hospital bed, he smiles at her, and says, “I guess I owe everything to you. Thanks a lot for saving me.”

Toriel waves him of and smiles at him, “Don’t thank me, please. I just happened to be there and anyone would’ve helped you if they were in my shoes.”

Verna scoffed, “Yeah okay.” She looks at her little brother, “She wouldn’t accept anything in return for her actions. I had to literally force her to take some money.”

“I stand by what said.” Toriel rebuked, clearly annoyed at the memory which made Eldrich chuckle. “You didn’t have to pay me.”

Both of the woman glaring each other, looking as if they were going to throw hands right this second.

“Did you bring me anything?” The staring contest was broken as Verna and Toriel looked at Eldrich who was staring at his sister with excitement in his eyes. She scoffed but, to the amusement of Toriel, grudgingly took a book and colouring pencils out of her bag and gave it to the open hands of her brother.

“Thank you so much sis, you don’t know how bored I’ve been.” He said as he opened the book and flipped through the pages, landing on a mermaid outline as he settles on the bed, and glances at them.  
“So tell me your perspectives.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, Toriel had met Verna in the hospital. Verna was suspicious but after everything was cleared and everyone’s stories were told, she was highly thankful for Toriel’s intervention. They had bonded over irresponsible loved ones and the worry that they might get dangerously hurt one day.

Toriel had become a new friend as she visited almost every day, counting the days with Eldrich to the day he can get out of this hospital. They would talk until the late hours, chatting about anything and everything. Toriel was such a good listener and storyteller, wise and kind, Eldrich found himself enthralled by her.

He had learned that she was formerly married to King Asgore, which was such a revelation but somehow he wasn’t really surprised. She carried with her a grace only matched with royalty. Nowadays she is a dance teacher and has her own studio; her passion is to leave an impact on kids, and to teach them how to be kind. She had her own kids, Frisk, Chara and Asriel, which he hoped to meet one day. Eldrich learned a whole lot about Monsters, how dance was ingrained into their very culture, so embedded that kids were taught to dance after they started walking. Every Monster had their signature dance, and Toriel’s was waltz. Eldrich thought it fit Toriel well.

Similarly he had told her about his own instrument store and how he was passionate about music. He had told her that his sister was the most important person in his life that she was his only family and when Eldrich didn’t really go into detail about his parents, Toriel didn’t bring the subject up at all which Eldrich was very grateful for. He had told her that Sunrise Valley was his hometown and he couldn’t imagine leaving this village, the people and their newly acquired neighbours.

It was the day before he was to be let out and like always Toriel and he had been talking for a long time. The curtain was open to relieve bright stars that twinkled at them. Eldrich was brimming with excitement and Toriel had noticed.

“You are excited, are you not?” Toriel asked, smiling at you relating to your emotions, she was excited as well.

He had been staring at the night sky but glanced at her, grinning like mad man that made Toriel giggle.

“I wish I could do something with this excitement, I feel like I’m going to freaking explode.” He said, shaking his hands to emphasize the point.

Toriel looked at him before looking out the window deep in thought, a few seconds pass before she looks back at him with the brightest smile that Eldrich has ever seen on her face.

“Let’s dance.”

Eldrich froze.

“What?”

“Let’s dance.” Toriel repeated, getting up and walking to his bed.

“Woah woah.” Eldrich exclaims, shaking his hands and head at her, eyes wide with alarm. “I’m normally seen behind an instrument not on the dance floor.”

Toriel stood before him, hands in her hips and staring down at him smirking.

“Did you not say that you wanted a way release all the excitement?”

“Well yes.”

“Then why do you hesitate?” She asked, holding her paw out to him.

Eldrich stares at her paw and shrugs before smiling up at her as he takes her paw.

“Why not? I guess.”

He gets up with Toriel supporting his weak legs that have not been exercised at all. Toriel leads him next to the window before placing one paw on his left shoulder and taking his right hand with her left paw. There was a beat of silence where Toriel closes her, eyes seeming to concentrate on something and Eldrich stares at her curiously.

Suddenly, a lingering melody plays which surprises Eldrich as he looks for the source of the music before Toriel pulls him in and twirls them around elegantly. Eldrich yelps and stumbles but with Toriel’s patient guidance he gets the hang of it quickly, letting her take the lead.

As they twirled all around the room, Eldrich felt a warm feeling in his chest, and he realized what it was, it was happiness. His chuckles grew into full blown laughs, with Toriel laughing with him. The melody coalescing with their happiness beautifully, Eldrich looks up to Toriel’s face and sees that her smile is just as big as his.

Eldrich didn’t about many things, but he was sure of one thing.

He has never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partially inspired by the fic Laughter is the Best Medicine by OllyOllyOxenFree, so please check it out.


	3. Fit as a fiddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sans and papyrus sibling fluff and, hurt and comfort.
> 
> Warnings: Negative body image, guilt

The alarm beeped repeatedly in Papyrus’s ears as he slowly woke up. He groaned as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His hand reached out to the dresser on the right of his bed and tapped the button to stop the frustrating sound. His eyes wandered away from the ceiling and stared out the window, he sees the sunlight peeking through his skeleton themed curtains. Shining directly on his phone, which realized as he blinked to clear his eye sockets of dust, was ringing. He must’ve left it in silence, Papyrus thought, for he didn’t hear the sound of his ring tone. He quickly got up, pulling the covers off of him and walked to the table that housed his figurines. He quickly answered the phone and muttered while rubbing his face, “Papyrus here.” His voice was quitter than usual but then again he had just waked up.

“Dude, where were you? You missed our morning jog. I sent so many texts and calls but none of them are answered. Did you leave it on silent or something?” Undyne shouted, and it took a second for Papyrus to decipher what she shouting about.

When he did, however, he felt his stomach drop as he looked at his alarm clock, which he had ignored in favour of answering his phone. It read with clear blaring red digits, 10:30.

“Oh no.” He muttered, dread colouring his voice. “I Am So Sorry Undyne, I-I Slept In I Think.”

Undyne must have noticed the way his voice dropped as she tried to comfort him and told that she wasn’t angry, just worried. Whish didn’t help the guilt Papyrus was feeling. Before Undyne could finish whatever she was saying, Papyrus had cut the down his, keeping it on the table quietly.

He felt so ashamed of himself, how could he? At least sans had a excuse for being lazy, he had depression but Papyrus? Papyrus was such a failure.

He felt so guilty for ditching and worrying Undyne. He couldn’t believe he would worry her like this. He felt like the whole world was judging him, and crawling feeling around his body was unbearable. He could feel tears feel his eye sockets and he stubbornly rubs it away, rushing out the door and to the bathroom.

He quickly took a shower, rubbing his bones hard pretending he could wash away the self-hatred that keeps creeping around, making him feel like he should hide away. Don’t need to make everyone miserable with your stupid personality and ugly body. He pretended that the tears rolling from his face was just water.

He was always pretending, such a fake. He pretended that he was always happy when he wasn’t, even going so far as to lie to his brother. His brother, sans, how could he?

The guilt choked him and he quickly offed the tap, and wiped himself. As he passed the mirror he refused to look at his body, the insecurity and anxiety wrapped around him like a dark cloak and his head was repeating the same word in his mind.

Failure.

 _Failure_.

 **Failure**.

He stumbled out the bathroom and went into his room before leaning his back to it. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He could get better, he could be better. He was the Great Papyrus after all, even if he didn’t feel all that great, he could adapt. So maybe he didn’t go on a jog today, maybe he’ll do an exercise routine in his bedroom. That calmed Papyrus down to the point that his anxiety lowered and the dark cloak loosened from its tight hold on his body.

He moved to his wardrobe and opened it, his scanning the variety of clothes he had acquired while on the Surface. He hesitated, usually he wore a crop top or tank top, but today he felt rather insecure with his long and lanky bones, so he decides to where a long sleeved t-shirt, which says “cl dude” and a long trouser.

He grabs his phone and puts some workout music and proceeds to exercise. He gets lost in it and the more he exerts his magic the more that dark cloak vanishes and he feels calmer. Not exactly great but getting there. He doesn’t stop, probably would have continued the whole day, but then he hears a knock on the door.

“Papyrus?”

It’s sans, he must’ve come back early today. Normally he goes early morning to the lab, as the core reaches its final stage of planning and setting up sans and Alphys have been busy with work and sans would normally come at night, nowadays they don’t eat breakfast and lunch together, instead dinner is shared between both of them. Which is why Papyrus tries extra hard for dinner.  
Papyrus goes to the door and opens it. Sans is on the other side and he looks curiously into the room. Papyrus smiles and puts a gloved hand on his chest.

“Sans you’ve come early today, did you come to see me, brother?” He exclaims, hoping he sounded happy.

In reality, he wasn’t happy with this situation at all. What luck, that the day he wanted to be alone, sans comes early today. He knew his brother very well, sans was observant. If Papyrus wasn’t careful, sans would somehow find out that Papyrus was sad, and the last thing he needed was his brother worrying. Papyrus could handle this matter by himself, but sans would force Papyrus’s burden on him. Papyrus did not want that.

“Of course pap.” He says his eye lights go back to Papyrus, and he smiles a fond smile. “Have you been working out, geez pap, isn’t a morning jog enough.”  
Papyrus smiles drops a little but he stands strong, and narrows his eyes at sans, who was gleaning his room.

“Sans, you can’t fool me!” sans looks at Papyrus with confusion. “I know your secret plan is to get me to be lazy like you but I am the Great Papyrus, your schemes won’t work.” Papyrus laughs, his voice betraying his lack of seriousness.

“Heh dang.” Sans plays along, a faux-annoyed expression passes his face as he narrows his eye lights to Papyrus. “I guess I’ll have to keep scheming.”

“sans don’t lie, that’s too much work for you.” Papyrus dead panned, lifting sans into a bridal carry. Sans relaxes in his hold.

“You know me too much bro.”

Papyrus giggles and carries him to the living room.

_'You lied to him.’_

He almost stumbles as he reaches the last step of the staircase but ignores his thought as lays sans on the couch. Papyrus puts his hands on his hips and stares at sans, who looks at him with amusement.

“So what is the plan? We have the opportunity to have some quality brotherly bonding time.” Papyrus says.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Sans asks, his smile shows excitement that twists Papyrus’s soul with guilt.

His smile falters again, and this time he sees the way sans’s smile also falters.

“What’s wrong?” Sans asks, concern colouring his voice. Papyrus laughs nervously which doesn’t help at all, as he sees his brother’s eye lights flash with concern.

“Here’s an idea.” Papyrus blurts out. “What if we don’t go outside?”

“Is someone harassing you?” Sans almost immediately, eye lights darkening. Papyrus waves his hands frantically trying push san’s concerns away.

“I just need some time with you only.” Papyrus says, and sans relaxes partially. “When we go outside, sometimes people might disrupt and be … rude.”

It was a half-truth, it wasn’t just that, the thought that people would stare at him and judge him would just make his insecurity increase. However he wasn’t lying, the last time they had tried to spend time together outside, some less savoury people just yelled at them for 5 minutes straight. They had come home early that night, thoughts bitter and sad. That isn’t an ideal thing to happen when you want to spend time with your loved ones.

Sans softened and looks at him with understanding.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He shrugs. “What do you want to do?”

Papyrus racks his brain for a suitable activity, he looks at the T.V and it hits him.

He grins at his brother. “Movie night.”

Both brothers sat on the lumpy couch, sans leaning on Papyrus. Papyrus lies against the couch arm and keeps on sneaking glances on his brother. They were watching a Mettaton movie, but Papyrus’s thoughts were somewhere else.

That was close, sans almost caught wind of Papyrus’s… not okay mental state. He was lucky that he had a ready excuse, but all it took was a faltered smile and sans was on the trail.

He feels guilty; he shouldn’t be lying to his brother like this. He remembers telling his brother to always tell Papyrus his problems and don’t lie to him. Isn’t he doing the exact same thing he told sans not to do. Sans doesn’t deserve his hypocrisy.

“I have to go the bathroom.” He jumps up, startling sans.

“Do you want me to pause it?” sans asks him, grabbing the remote.

“Don’t worry about it, I have this movie memorised.”

He hurries to the bathroom, without waiting for his answer. He opens the bathroom door and closes it quickly. He leans on the door with his back to it as he feels the tears roll down his face. He groans softly as he wipes them and tries to calm himself down but the guilt is almost chocking him.

‘It's fine.” He thinks. “I won’t be lying forever, I’ll just fix myself and then everything will be fine. It’s only for now.’

He relaxes and nods to himself, he promises himself that this won’t be forever, and all he needs is to get through this. He wipes his face again as the tears stop coming down.

Luckily, he’s a quiet crier.

He washes his face repeatedly to make sure the tear tracks won’t be seen and wipes his face with a towel vigorously, he imagines his wiping away all his sins as he rubs his face.

He looks into the mirror and once satisfied exits out the bathroom.

As he goes to the living room, he sees that sans is ending a call. He opens his mouth to inquire about the identity of the person but he hesitates as he sees sans stare at him hard, concern and confusion etched into his face.

His voice catches in his throat and there’s a second of silence as he tries to say anything.

“Dyne’ was on the phone.” He says, and Papyrus does not miss how san’s eye lights search his for a reaction.

“Yeah?” Papyrus says, barely blocking a gasp as he worried. Did Undyne say anything, Papyrus cut the phone earlier in the morning when Undyne had called him and that wasn’t a very him thing to do.

“You missed the morning jog.” Sans says, his voice betraying no indication of what he was feeling. “She said you had cut the phone and that you were acting pretty weird.”

“I was just shocked; I didn’t think I would ever sleep in, maybe I’m picking up your habits.” He says, trying to joke and force a smile on his face but it probably came out as grimace.

“I asked you about it and you dodged the question.” Sans continued, not faltering. “You lied to me.”

Papyrus froze and the guilt he tried to keep at the corner of his soul burst open and once again twisted around his soul painfully. Papyrus felt a suspicious heat behind his eye sockets, and that blocked feeling in his throat, as if he swallowed a golf ball. But that was absurd, skeletons can’t swallow anything.

“Papyrus?” Sans asked, worry in his voice as he got up from the couch and took a few steps towards him. “Listen, I’m not angry at you okay. You’ve just been acting weird. My only question is why?”

Ah, but that was the hardest question to answer, so many reasons and responses zipped around his head. Should he lie again or should he just spill everything? Should he just joke it off or ignore everything and run to his room? His mind was running and he knows he should say something, but everything is confusing. Papyrus doesn’t know what the right thing to do.

“Papyrus?” Sans calls to him again.

Hearing his brother’s concerned voice makes the heat stronger and before he can stop them he feels the tears rolling down his face. He freezes and tries to quickly wipe them away. Sans walks towards him, noticing the tears that roll down freely, but Papyrus doesn’t really notice him, stuck in his mind.

“Hey, don’t worry. You can talk to me, you know.” Sans touches his hand and suddenly all Papyrus thinks is to get away.

Sans yelps as he’s dragged down by gravity magic, he’s kneeling and he holds his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Papyrus mutters, still crying.

He runs out the house and starts sprinting. He can hear sans shouting for him but he painfully ignores it. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he feels like everyone and everything is judging him and needs to get away. It’s all a blur of colours and sounds and when he comes out of his mind he realizes that he is at the entrance of the underground. He almost goes inside, maybe he could go to Snowdin and see all their old stuff, or maybe he could stay at Waterfall, a place so calm and peaceful. But in the end he doesn’t, instead he diverts to the right and start climbing, pushing away leaves and flowers, he makes it to a clearing.

This was the first place the monsters had stayed after the barrier broke and it was where the stars shined brighter then anyway Papyrus had seen. He sat down quietly and stared at the stars. At this time he had stopped crying, but he wasn’t any better.

Guilt was the first thing he felt, he knows he shouldn’t have done that to sans and he definitely needed to apologize. He just needed a few more minutes to calm his mind, and then he’ll formulate an apology and make it up to his brother. Maybe they could continue movie night. He doesn’t know if this is just false hope but it calms him so he doesn’t think about it.

A few minutes had passed, although Papyrus wasn’t entirely sure since he didn’t have his phone or watch, and he was thinking of going back. To check if sans was okay, poor sans, he must be so worried.

“Papyrus!”

Papyrus startles out from his deep thinking and blinks, did he imagined that or…?

Papyrus yelps as sans teleports in front of him, sans’s eye lights land on him and Papyrus gulps.

“Uh san-“

“What were you thinking Papyrus?” Papyrus winces at his brother’s seething tone. “You can’t just run of like that, especially in these times. I was so worr-“He cuts himself off as Papyrus hugs him tight.

“I am so sorry, brother.” He pulls back, and scans him. “Are you hurt? I know that I’m not as good at blue magic as you are but you are weaker than most monsters.”

Sans softens, after looking for injuries on him, and sighs a deep long sigh that makes the guilt worse.

“I’m fine Papyrus.” He says, and smiles a small smile at Papyrus. His smile falters as he catches the tear tracks on Papyrus’s face. “What happened back there?”

Sans sees Papyrus freeze and tightens his hold on him for fear that he might run away, but instead Papyrus only sighs the same long sigh and pats the ground next to him. Sans obliges and sits on the soft grass.

The brothers stargaze as Papyrus finds the words to explain his feelings.

“I’ve not been feeling so great lately.” Papyrus starts hesitantly leaning back on his hands.

“Yeah?” Sans turns to him slightly and glances at him. Papyrus sees that he wears a patient smile and it calms him enough to continue.

“I think the problem started even before we got to the surface, back to when I was a baby bones and bullying was my biggest issue.” Papyrus sits straight, fiddling with his gloves. “It’s no secret, sans, that out of both of us you are the more popular.”

He sees sans furrows his brow bones, and places a hand on Papyrus’s gloves.

“Everyone loved you in snowdin, you were funny and charismatic, while I was just…loud and annoying.”

“Pap-“

“Don’t try to deny it. Undyne was one of my best friends, and we became friends due to me begging her.” Papyrus emphasized my point by raising his hands. “But you? You didn’t need to beg, no everyone begged to be friends with you.”

“Papyrus-“

“But it never mattered to me.” Papyrus slowly muttered, smiling sadly to sans who looked at him with pain in his eyes. “Because you were there, brother, as long as you made it clear that you loved me, I would be fine, and I could go on.”

“It was easy to love you pap.” Sans says firmly and Papyrus laughs quietly.

He removes the gloves from his hand and fidgets with them, he ignores the fact that his hands are shaking.

“When we got to the surface, I felt like it was a new beginning for me. I would turn over a new leaf and become popular. Kind and nice like you, “Papyrus glances at sans before looking down at his hands.  
“The hate we got was unexpected but it was tolerable because we got each other.”

There’s a pause as Papyrus takes a deep breath already feeling the tears start anew.

“Hey.” Sans mutters, at a loss of what to do he grabs Papyrus’s hands and rubs his knuckles. Which only makes the tears fall faster.

“But even after everything, I still annoy people.” His chocked voice forces out, he feels sans squeeze his hands. “When we meet new potential friends, they always smile at you, liking you already, but then they wince because my voice is too loud or they glare at me because they find me annoying. It’s like whatever I do; I will always be the one everyone dislikes no matter how hard I try.”

“They’re wrong you know, they’re not good judges of character.”Sans says, tilting Papyrus’s chin so that they make eye contact. Papyrus nods trying to believe what his brother is saying. He himself is a JUDGE after all.

“I have been using exercise as a coping mechanism as I feel really insecure about my body, everything about me really. “ Papyrus continues. “I had slept in and when I found out that I missed the morning jog, I felt really guilty, like I had failed somehow.” Papyrus takes a deep breath. “I lied to you, because I thought you would think me a failure too, I thought you would judge me.”

“Papyrus, I could never judge you for something like that, I would be the last person to judge you for something like that.”

“I know bu-“

“No, now you listen to me, okay.” Papyrus hesitates before nodding.

“You are so dedicated to your craft, bro, you’re amazing. Some people might’ve treated you wrong but that doesn’t mean that they’re right, you will find friends, people will learn to appreciate you more because you are a generous friend. You are the kindest and the most loving person, and I feel so lucky to have you as a brother, some people just want to bring you down because they’re jealous. “ Sans lifts both their pairs of hands as Papyrus listens to him enthralled. “That voice in your head that tells you that you’re bad or ugly or anything else? They’re wrong; you want to know how I know?”

“How?” Papyrus asks with wide eyes.

“Because everything you do is proof enough for me, every act of kindness, the happiness you bring to the children you teach, even your smile, they show me that your incredible paps.”  
Papyrus pulls sans into a hug. “You’re going to make me cry again.” He whined.

Sans laughs a soft laugh, and hugs him back.

“I’m so sorry that you had these insecurities with you, sorry that I didn’t notice them.” Sans says quietly, obviously guilty.

“No don’t you do that. You had enough going already; I can take care of myself.” He reprimands sternly.

“Of course, but asking for help is never sign of weakness or lack of intelligence.” He says.

They smile at each other before looking back to the stars that twinkled.

“You know I haven’t heard you make single pun today, I’m impressed, maybe you’re learning from me.”

“Nah, I just couldn’t brother.”

“SANS”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world I do imagine Papyrus as a teacher, with the typical striped shirt and small glasses because that's cute.


	4. Sweetheart, you look a little a tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look another chapter, this time G and OC couple fluff.
> 
> Warning: FLUUUUUUFFFFF :)

Your eyes blink at the computer screen uncomprehendingly as your hand hovers above the keyboard. You think of something, typing it quickly, you look at your newly typed letters and frown. The wording isn’t correct somehow. You quickly erase it and try again before frowning` in frustration. You lean back with a groan and stretch your hands above your head. You look at the time on the corner of the computer screen, it’s late, past midnight but you couldn’t afford to leave this work undone. You take a quick sip of the coffee, realizing that it’s empty. You place it on your table, disappointed at the coffee’s choice to leave you, you think of making another cup but you hear a shuffle behind you and turn around. You smile at the figure softly; G was cute when he slept. Vulnerable and peaceful, you chuckle softly before turning around to your computer. Your smile turns into a frown at the offending object. Ugh, you wish you could just sleep with him, but your mind wouldn’t let you.

“Sweetheart?” G’s voice calls out, voice groggy and disoriented, and your heart squeezes. You turn to him and smile fondly as he sits up, rubbing a skeletal hand on his tired eye sockets.

“I’m sorry G, did I wake you?” You ask.

“No, you’re fine.” He looks at where you’re seated and looks behind you to the computer that had grabbed your attention for the entire night. “Why haven’t you come to bed?”

Your smile turns into a grimace and you sigh. “Have to finish the project.” You say, folding your arms on the back of the chair, and placing your head on it.

“What time is it? “He asks wincing sympathetically; you both understood the perils of college.

This time you wince and nervously glance to the other side, “Late?”

“Sherrie.” He says firmly. “Sleep is important, especially for humans.”

You groan and turn back to the computer, waving him off.

He huffs, annoyed at your stubbornness. “I know, I know. It’s just when I try to close my eyes, all these thoughts run and my mind want let me sleep. Anyway, I’m almost done, don’t worry.”

“Sherrie Browning.” He deadpanned, you gulped when he used your full name, god, he could be such a mom. “You told me that when I was going to sleep, and told me that you would come after a few minutes, but alas a few hours have passed and you’re still on that computer.”

“I’m sorry I just felt like it was too little, I tried to lie down but all these ideas came to me, and I don’t know.” You muttered, perhaps a little nervous.

You hear a sigh and hear some shuffling from the bed. You think he has gone back to sleep and relax, wow, he actually listened to your lame excuse.

You feel a presence behind you and realize too late as he turns the chair and sweeps you from your feet. You yelp, and try to struggle but his hold just gets tighter, and you sigh.

“G, come on.” You whine, but he ignores you. “I insist, this is the last paragraph.”

You open your mouth to say something else but are cut off as you land on your bed. You freeze before sighing into the material.

“Wow, when was the bed this comfy?” You say, relaxing on the soft cool texture of the bed, it did wonders for your aching neck.

You hear a chuckle as you feel another weight land on the bed. G pulls the covers on the both of you, and pulls you in to spoon you. His touch relaxes you completely and you feel yourself drifting into sleep.

“Thanks mom.” You say as you quickly lose your consciousness, and smile when you hear the responding chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is taken from, "Two" by Sleeping At Last.  
>  Check it out, its a masterpiece, Link= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE


End file.
